Ed's Blue Roses
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Stupid people can fall in love too, the diffrence between May & Ed and most stupid people is that they are actually like bull. An Ed & May romantic one shot.


**A wise man once said "If you can't read it write it" and I should know cause I was the one that said it. I thought there was way too few stories with Ed & May (especially in comparison with many of the other pairings) so I decided to write my own. All rights too Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to a.k.a Cartoon & Danny Antonucci. **

It was late afternoon in Cul-de-sac. May walked down the street al alone. Her heart felt like a heavy lump in her chest and her eyes was on the brink of bursting into tears. She had just been in a fight with her sisters which alone wasn't anything unique. As a Kanker fighting was in her blood, sometimes they rumbled just for fun but this time it was different. All their hurtful comments still rang in her head.

She saw Sarah & Jimmy playing with Jimmy´s tricycle. They saw her and she smiled and waved her hand trying to get some approval from the two toddlers. Sarah & Jimmy skirmished like vermin, abandoning Jimmy's tricycle. May felt a feeling of isolation running up her back, it stung like a wasp. Instinctively she started walking towards the only person outside her family she felt comfortable with. Her beloved Ed.

Ed was sitting in his chair, reading his **Swamp Thing** comic. Well, maybe reading was too strong a word. Ed could read but he was not very good at it, instead he mostly looked at the beautiful artwork that could keep him occupied for minutes. He understood the story fairly well. It was about a big green monster that tried to find his true self and in the process he won the love of his life.

He suddenly heard something scratching at his entrance window. A pair of hands reached under the window and forcefully opened it. May stuck in her head.

"Hey Ed" she said happily despite her tearful eyes.

She crawled thru the window and fell down to the floor. She looked with passionate eyes up at Ed on the couch. For May Ed was her prince. Whenever she saw him her entire world lightened up.

At the moment Ed saw the Kanker he was filled with dread. May wasn't any Kanker, she was the Kanker that always came after HIM, both in real life & in his nightmares. As fast as he could Ed throw himself under the bed. May look under Ed's bed, the floor under it was covered in all sorts of dirt & molt and there were two seagulls picking food. Behind the seagulls was Ed, covering in fear. May was smiling at him as usual until she looked into his eyes. She hadn't realized it until this very moment that Ed, the boy of her dreams didn't like her back, in fact he was scared of her. May couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she sat down on the edge of the bed and started sobbing & crying.

Ed heard May and he just couldn't ignore someone crying no matter who it was. He might help Eddy scamming people of their money but he would never want to hurt anybodies feelings, he just didn't have it in him. He looked up at May from underneath the bed, she held her hands over her eyes, trying to stop her tears so she didn't notice Ed. Ed ran to the other side of the room, putting some distance between him & May. From there he looked at May. He was still afraid of her but his concern for her well being was stronger than his fear. Like a frightened animal he held his head & shoulders low in submission as he approached her. When he was a few feats away he stopped to look at her. She gave him a quick glance too but quickly went back into sobbing. She didn't want him to see her like this. Ed put his finger on his chin as he thought on something that could cheer her up. He took out one of his homemade gravy-cookies from his inner jacket pocket.

"May, do you want a cookie?" Ed asked as he reached out the cookie to her.

May whipped the tears from her face a bit. She took the cookie and started munching on it. Ed sat down on the other side of the bed (still wanting to keep his distance).

"May, why are you crying"?

"Oh Ed, I had a real fight with my sister today" May said sobbing.

"I don't even remember how it got started but it ended with them saying some really hurtful stuff at me, so I left".

Ed hung his head in sadness but then lifted his head up with a smile when he realized he could relate to May's problem.

"Oh, I know about that! My sister beats me up all the time and I get angry but deep down we still love each other". Ed said with his normal cheerful attitude.

May lighted up a bit, hearing Ed trying to cheer her up.

"I know that Ed and I still love my sisters but sometimes I doubt that they love me back".

Ed fell silent after May's confession. He himself had had the same problem with Sarah and he had never found any solution. No matter how nice he was to her it seemed like he was never repaid with anything but abuse. His chest started to hurt & he felt a lump in the throat because he thought he couldn't help the sobbing girl beside him, he was too inadequate. He started to think what his smarter friend Double D would do in this situation but he couldn't think of anything.

"My sisters & I fight pretty often but what was different this time was that they said things to me that was the truth. I know that I am ugly, I know that I am stupid and I have tried to not think about it but when my sisters brought it up it, it…"

May didn't finish her sentence before she started crying again, it wasn't the same intense sobbing as before, it was more like a dribble of tears.

Ed felt something in his gut. He clutched his stomach.

"Yup, that's a feeling" Ed proclaimed and decided to go with it.

"May, I have always thought you were beautiful".

May stared at Ed with a shocked expression. The love of her life had called her beautiful for the very first time. For a moment it was as if everything, even the microscopic bacteria eating the rot under Ed's bed was frozen in time. May couldn't help herself anymore, she launched at Ed and hugged him around his belly.

Ed became stiff of nervousness. He wasn't afraid of May anymore but something still made him uneasy. He pushed May away from him after what must have been a 20 seconds hug. May looked a bit confused but then gave Ed a warm smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ed was tapping his fingers as he thought about something to say.

"Do you want something to eat?" he finally asked.

"Um, yah I can eat".

"Good, stay here" Ed said before nervously running upstairs, leaving May in his room that now feared that he would not come back.

Ed was in the kitchen. He held up some milk in a pair of cups & put them in the microwave and then started making a couple of baloney sandwiches. He felt a strange emotion in his tummy that he couldn't really understand. It was not hunger he knew that.

He wasn't afraid of May anymore, actually he couldn't wait to go back to her but there still something that made him feel uncomfortable about the situation. The only thing he knew right now was that he wanted to cheer May up.

He returned to the basement with the sandwiches & the hot milk.

"I have returned" Ed proclaimed.

May's frown disappeared when Ed handed her the sandwich & her cup. She cuddled up in the bed corner and Ed sat down on the other side of the bed & started eating.

"Thank you Ed" May said.

"No problem, I hope you like baloney".

"No Ed, I mean thank you for listening. It means a lot to me".

"O it was nothing" Ed said while waving his hand nonchalantly, his cheeks were blushing.

"I have to say, Ed liked it too. Ed feels like he understands you better now. You are not very different from Ed only prettier & with rabbit-teethes." Ed said (referring to himself in third person).

A small swarm of flies started to gather around Ed and his sandwich.

"Good day flies" Ed said and started to move his body to the flies' rhythm.

May looked passionately at Ed. This was the reason she loved him more than anybody. May really did found all the Ed-boys attractive. Double D was a sweet guy and Eddy had that entire bad boy-thing going on but this was why Ed was the love of her life, he was harmonious about everything. Edd would probably wave the flies away & Eddy would probably try to smack them but Ed welcomed the bugs like friends. Like the stalker girl she was she had seen Ed everywhere in town. He often helped Rolf the foreign boy with his chores, he was often very nice towards that creepy kid, Johnny and he was so accommodating to his abusive little sister. She loved him for being so nice & caring. His small intellect and disgusting hygiene didn't matter to her.

"Ed, why were you afraid of me?" May asked somewhat troubled.

"Because you hunted me and tried to hug & kiss me" Ed said looking down in worry of upsetting her.

"Did you ever wonder why I did that"? May asked confused.

Ed got that puzzled expression he often gets when he tries to understand something beyond his comprehension.

May couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hands on the bed leaned forward.

"Because I am heels over head in love with you Ed"! May shouted.

Ed got scared and moved away a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to yell" May said and sat down and moved to the edge of the bed.

Ed slowly started to move across the bed towards her. He wasn't afraid anymore he was just nervous cause he now understood what that weird feeling in his gut was. He wanted to be close to her, to hold her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He soaked up her body heat like a sponge and rested his head on her smooth hair. May looked up at Ed's face with a warm smile & passionate eyes. She let her feelings consume her as she was embraced by the man of her life. Ed rubbed his head against May's cheek. She loved the feeling and decided to give him a small kiss on his lips and even if Ed didn't kiss her back he liked the warm feeling. May rested her head on his chest and Ed rested his on her hair as they sat together.

"May, I never want you to be sad ever again" Ed said.

"I won't Ed, not as long as you are with me".

Ed tilted her head a bit and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She blushed and buried her face in Ed's shirt.

Ed leaned in for her ear and whispered:

"Violets are red and roses are blue,

The one thing I know is that I love you".

Ed & May hold each other in a loving embracement on Ed's bed. On the floor Ed's comic book laid open with an image of Swamp Thing holding Abby Holland in his arms.

**Thank you all for reading my story. I hope I didn't go too far with the Swamp-thing analogy. Feel free to leave any comment, criticism or correction below.**


End file.
